Katana
|released = 6.0.0 |attackspeed = 91 |attribute = |mobility = 85 |cost = 150 |Level required = 26 |theme = Traditional Japanese Themed |number = 42 }} The Katana, formerly called the Emperor's Blade, is a Melee weapon introduced in the 6.0.0 update. Appearance It has a black handle with red dots to resemble a sword wrap, as well as a very long and curved blade. It has a small and thin crossguard. Strategy This weapon deals a good amount of damage, high attack speed, and high mobility. It takes about 4-5 hits to kill an armored player. Tips *This weapon is good for tearing down groups. Swing quickly and move on to the next opponent once your former target has been eliminated. *Catch players off-guard and you'll be sure to strike them down soon. **If they turn on you, you'll be very vulnerable, so this can be a risky tactic. Ambush a sniper for the best results. *This can circle-strafe very well due to its high mobility and margin for error due to its swing speed. If in a melee duel, try to move unpredictably so that your opponent cannot score a good hit. *The Katana causes enemies to bleed and lose health/armor for a short amount of time. *Pair the Katana with the Berserk Boots, specifically when they are upgraded to the highest level. **The low weight/high mobility the weapon provides, combined with the Berserk Boots providing a tremendous speed boost should you be holding a melee weapon allows you to move quickly when holding the Katana. Use this for quick escapes and pursuing fleeing enemies. Counters *Take out Katana users with long-ranged weapons, specifically your guns, and prevent them from getting close. **Make sure to also stay out of range of these users to prevent being hit. *Since the Katana inflicts a "Bleed" status, look for armor/health pick-ups on the battlefield should you be hit several times. *If locked in a melee duel with a user, try to strafe around the user and score a good blow before the user can retaliate. If you are unarmored, this is especially important, as users can slay you in a single hit. *Try to move out of melee range by rocket jumping or using a weapon with high mobility. *Fast-firing (or shotguns) weapons easily pick off its users. **If the user can't be easily caught by the said weapons, use a weapon with the Slow Downs Target trait to severely cripple their mobility. Recommended Maps * Knife Party Equipment Setups Have a high-efficiency Heavy weapon and a long-range Sniper weapon. Trivia *The sword follows the design of a traditional Japanese Katana. *The Emperor's Blade, along with Ninja Sword and Samurai Katana, has been removed from the game. It has been replaced by the Katana. *In the 10.0.0 update, it received an extra upgrade. *The weapon has a similar design to many traditional Japanese swords such as the Wakizashi and Tachi. *It was given the Bleeding attribute in the 11.2.0 update. *It was the third and the final form of the old and removed Ninja Sword. * In the 13.5.0 update, a reskin was made based on this weapon, called the Last Samurai. Gallery KATANATERIYAKI3.jpg|The old Katana, also known as the Emperor's Blade. IMG 20140416 214848.jpg|The Ninja Sword, which was the original base version of the Katana. It was replaced by the current Katana. It had a stubby black handle with white dots. Above that is a very long blade, much like a katana blade in real life. IMG 0095 (2).png|The Samurai Katana, which was the upgrade of the Ninja Sword and a downgrade of the current Katana. It was replaced by the current Katana. It was like the Ninja Sword, but the hilt is tinted gold. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Bleeding Category:Rare